


You're My Dad's Best Friend (but i’m your baby girl)

by greywilde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 error plot not found, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ben is 34, Ben is Poe's best friend, Ben is divorced, Breast Play, Breast Worship, Breeding Kink, But we all know they live HEA because that’s how I roll, Chapter Two Tags, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dad's best friend, Daddy Kink, Dad’s Best Friend, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Sitting, Fingering, First Time, First time anal, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Large age gap, Light Dom/sub, May continue this later, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mild incest vibes, Naked Female Clothed Male, No other mention of his past relationship though, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Cock Warming, Praise Kink, Rey is 18, Rey is Poe and Zorii's Adopted Daughter, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), mentions of lactation kink, mild spanking, porn with little plot, the parents really aren't paying attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde
Summary: When her dad’s best friend moves in after his divorce, Rey decides that maybe it isn’t so bad having him there.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 73
Kudos: 765





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take this one of anon 😏
> 
> Needed to clear some kinks and ideas out of my head (thank you Twitter tl) and this is the result. I regret nothing.
> 
> Read the tags! If daddy kink, (some)breeding/pregnancy kink, and large age gaps aren’t your thing, this probably isn’t the fic for you.
> 
> Edit: I also added the last tag about mild incest vibes since it was brought up that it could be seen as almost incest that Ben is Poe’s best friend. I honestly did not have this in mind as Rey was adopted by Poe & Zorii as a teen and doesn’t meet Ben until after she is 18 so he isn’t an adult figure she grew up with. However in the interest of making sure I tag appropriately and minding potential triggers, I felt it should be included. I apologize for not including it before.

* * *

  
He shows up on a Sunday afternoon. 

The entire day before was spent preparing the guest bedroom down the hall, much to Rey’s annoyance at having her Saturday plans disrupted to help wash linens and clean out boxes of random junk. She doesn’t care about one of her dad’s old college friends, nor does she care that he’s going to be staying with them for a while. 

Something about a messy divorce. 

Not that she bothers to pay attention to the details when her parents talk to her. 

At eighteen and in the middle of her senior year of high school, Rey Dameron has _many_ other things to worry about besides moping men in their thirties. 

“This is Ben,” her mother introduces them when he arrives. 

She’s immediately taken aback at his size, the way he _fills_ their entire entryway with his height and width. He stands several inches taller than her father, towering over everyone else in the room. The man, _Ben,_ catches her staring just a moment too long and smirks. 

Rey blushes and mumbles a lame excuse to leave - homework - it doesn’t matter that she’s already finished.

“It’s her senior year, you probably won’t see her much, Rey’s always off with her friends,” she hears her dad explain as she flees down the hall. 

Shutting her bedroom door behind her, she takes a deep breath. Poe and Zorii Dameron had adopted her out of the foster system when she was fifteen, when they were sixteen and twelve years her senior respectively, but she’s always seen them as parents. The feelings invading her mind for the man who is at least her father’s age, if not older, are decidedly _not_ parental. Not even close. 

The nonchalance she’d felt about her father’s friend staying with them is quickly fading away. 

_No big deal, I’ll just ignore him like I planned on._

Easier said than done. 

Somehow in her quest to spend more time out of the house, she sees _him_ all the time. They always seem to enter the same room moments apart, use the bathroom back to back, and pull into the driveway right after each other. Their paths cross constantly and the more it happens, the more frustrated she gets. 

It doesn’t help that Ben finds the whole situation amusing. His stupidly plush lips curl into that ridiculously sexy smirk, the one that reveals the deep dimple in his cheek as his eyes crinkle ever so slightly. He murmurs in his deep voice _“have a nice day, Rey”_ and _“see you around, kid”_ as he passes. That last one drives her crazy, she’s anything _but_ a kid. 

And oh how she wants _him_ of all people to realize that. 

She doesn’t remember when his one-line comments and her nods of acknowledgment turn into actual conversations. Maybe it was the day he helped her clean up the glass of juice she accidentally dropped and shattered all over the kitchen floor, quickly urging her out of the area and carefully cleaning every inch of the tile to ensure no shards of glass were left behind. Or it may have been when she’d wrongly calculated how far she could stretch a tank of gas, running out between school and home, and he’d been the only one around to come to rescue her. His attempt to lecture her about filling up before it hit the e-line was met with giggles on her part and rich laughter on his. He’d taken her out for ice cream before buying her a can of gas. 

He’s surprisingly easy to talk to. He listens quietly, offering advice when needed or a comforting word when he doesn’t have any advice to give. Rey finds herself venting about drama with her friends, her fears and excitement for college, even issues with her parents. Ben never judges, he simply replies with whatever he has to say, squeezes her hand, and gives her that same smirk she’s falling in love with. 

Maybe. _Possibly_. She might be falling in love with more than just the smirk. 

  
  


“We’ll be at this hotel, here’s the number if you can’t reach either of our cell phones,” her mother jots down the digits on a piece of paper and attaches it to the fridge on a Friday night a month after Ben comes to live with them. “Ben will be back later tonight, so no parties and no staying out past curfew.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. She wasn’t planning on either of those things. “Got it, mom.” 

Zorii pulls her into a side hug and kisses the top of her head. “I know, you’re a good kid, Rey.” 

“See you tomorrow afternoon, sunshine,” Poe embraces her. 

She watches as they pull away from the house, a sly grin spreading across her face. She’s alone, and when Ben returns, she’ll be alone with him. 

They’ve been alone at the house before, he works from home and she gets back from school before her parents are off of work most days. But this is different, this time it’s just the two of them for an entire evening and most of the following day. Rey scolds herself for thinking that will mean anything. Ben is nice, like an older friend - a _much_ older friend, but he’ll never think of her as anything but Poe and Zorii’s teenage kid. 

It’s nearly ten o’clock when his car pulls into the driveway. Rey hears the familiar hum of his engine before it turns off, followed shortly by the quick slam of his door and then moments later by his key in the lock. She watches from her spot on the couch in the living room as he walks into the entryway, shutting the door quietly behind him, and removing his jacket to hang on the hook. 

He startles briefly when he notices her watching. “Shit, Rey, you scared me. I thought you might already be asleep.” 

“Have I ever gone to bed this early?” she replies teasingly. “I just put on a movie, wanna watch?” 

They’ve watched movies together before and she hopes it isn’t too forward to ask. 

Ben thinks it over for a moment and then nods. “Yeah, sure, let me go change and I’ll meet you back down here.” 

When he returns, he’s in a pair of light gray sweats and a white undershirt, the kind that clings to every muscle on his torso. She swallows, crossing her legs tightly to put pressure on the tingling sensation at her core, and watches as he sits on the far end of the couch. 

Not the chair nearby that has the same view of the television. He’s on the couch. With her. A few feet away. 

Her heart rate begins to increase as he looks over at her with that soft smirk and she takes a shaky breath before returning a smile of her own. 

“Is this okay?” she motions to the action-filled thriller on the screen.

“Sounds perfect,” he agrees.

Rey presses the button to start and settles back against the couch. 

It takes all of her willpower not to look over at him. Focusing intently on the action on the screen, she nervously bites her lip and picks at her nails as the movie plays out. She’s never seen this film before, she only picked it because she’d heard him mention it as one of his favorites before. 

Thirty minutes into the movie, his gentle voice interrupts her train of thought. 

“Rey? Can you pause it a moment?” 

She nods wordlessly and reaches for the remote, pausing the screen. “Is everything alright?” 

“I thought we could use some popcorn and drinks,” he gives her a full smile as he stands. 

“Oh, right,” she replies. “Do you need any help?” 

Ben shakes his head and heads towards the kitchen. “I’ve got it covered.” 

They have to sit closer to share the bowl of popcorn. Ben places it on the coffee table and sits near the middle of the couch, motioning for Rey to scoot closer. He hands her a can of Coke, before bringing a bottle of IPA to his lips and taking a long sip. She’s tempted to ask him if she can have one too, but she knows he’ll never say yes. It’s not like she even _likes_ beer. The few she’s tried with her friends have all tasted horrible. 

She resumes the movie and they continue to watch in silence. 

Her fingers reach for a handful of popcorn and brush against his. Blushing deeply, she quickly pulls her hand away and nods at him to go first. 

It happens again twice more, and the time after that he playfully squeezes her hand when they make contact. Rey lets out a giggle and tosses a piece of popcorn at him, watching in amusement as it bounces off his shoulder. 

“Be careful what you start,” he warns and sends a piece flying at her head. 

It continues for several moments, tiny white pieces sailing back and forth across the couch, landing in odd places that she knows she’ll have to vacuum later. Their teasing comes to an end when the bowl is almost knocked over, and Ben pushes it to the far end of the coffee table. Her heart sinks a little at the end of their flirtation, but then she notices him shift his body in her direction, subtly closing the gap between them. 

Fidgeting with her hands in her lap for a moment, she spies a rogue piece of popcorn on the floor by her foot and bends forward to grab it. Before she can, he’s grabbing her other arm and pulling her back towards the couch with a laugh. 

“Don’t you even think about it,” he teases playfully. 

She realizes he’s pulled her almost directly next to him and sinks into the couch, her shoulder nearly brushing against his. He’s so close that she can feel the heat radiating off his body and smell the cologne he always wears. Rey expects him to move over at any moment, but he doesn’t and she isn’t sure what to think. 

During a particularly tense scene, her hands fly up to cover her eyes. She watches through her fingers, squinting at a particularly gruesome display with a shudder. 

His hand gently rubs her shoulder. “You okay?” 

“I don’t do well with a ton of gore,” she admits, leaning slightly into his touch. 

“There are a few other scenes like this one, I can fast forward through them, or we can watch another movie,” he offers. 

Rey shakes her head. “No, I’ll be fine,” she assures him. “Thank you though.” 

Ben nods and removes his hand. “I’ll try and warn you ahead of time. Let me know if you change your mind.” 

She feels the loss of his touch and frowns slightly. They are already sitting as close as they can without touching, it’s not like he’ll purposefully get any closer than he already is. 

The next violent scene catches them both off guard and she shrieks and grabs his leg. Immediately his arm wraps around her shoulders and pulls her against him as he apologizes quietly in her ear. 

“I’m so sorry, I forgot about that part,” he murmurs. “Let’s pick something else out.”

“No, it’s alright,” she protests. “I really want to see how it ends.” 

She expects him to move his arm, but he doesn’t, and she tentatively leans her head against his chest, curling her petite form into his muscular side. His hand lightly squeezes her upper arm as he lets out a deep breath. 

They stay like that for some time. 

Ben warns her ahead of the next gory scene, and she turns to bury her face in his shirt. He chuckles and rubs her back in slow strokes. 

The next time, he pulls her against him before she even has a chance to react and wraps his other arm around her. Rey isn’t sure if she’s imagining things, but she swears he presses a kiss to the top of her head. Tilting her head up to see his face, she’s met with his intense stare, and her entire body shudders. 

“Rey,” he murmurs. “I shouldn’t do this, but fuck, I’ve wanted to for so long, sweetheart.” 

His eyes dart to her lips as his hand cups the side of her face. 

“Yes, Ben, please,” she whispers, answering his unspoken question. 

His lips are warm and soft as they crash into hers. It’s not a gentle kiss, it’s raw and possessive as he swipes his tongue into her mouth, their teeth clashing as he devours her with a guttural groan. She scrambles into his lap, straddling over his hips as she grips his shoulder with one hand and threads the other through his hair. 

“Baby girl, you’re just as sweet as I imagined,” he growls. “Want you so badly.” 

Rey gasps as he licks down the side of her neck and sucks deeply into the skin above her collarbone. His teeth graze the abused flesh before he returns to her mouth, kissing her passionately once again. She rocks against his hardening erection, desperate to feel him rubbing against her aching core. 

“More,” she mutters against his lips as she picks up the pace of her movements. 

His hands grab her hips firmly and hold her still. 

“You’ll get more when I say you will, baby girl.” His tone leaves no room for argument. 

She nods quickly and drops her arms to her side in submission. 

“Good girl,” he praises. “You learn fast, don’t you.” 

“Yes,” she breathes. 

His hand gently grips her chin and lifts her face to his. “Yes, what?” 

“Yes, Daddy.”

He chokes and sputters, his eyes growing wide. 

“What was that?” 

Rey feels the hot flush of mortification spread across her face and she fumbles over her words. “I thought, I just - I’m sorry was that not right?” 

A smirk plays across his lips as he strokes down the side of her face. “Did you like calling me that, baby girl?” 

She nods once, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes. “Yes.”

“Yes…”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Without warning, he stands up, swinging her into his arms, knocking his empty beer bottle off the table, and carries her upstairs to his bedroom. Setting her gently on the floor, he shuts the door behind them and leans down to kiss her again. 

“Do you want this, sweetheart? Do you want Daddy to taste your perfect little tits and cunt, and fuck your tight little hole?”

Rey lets out a desperate sob as she nods. “Please, Daddy.”

He chuckles against her lips. “Fuck, baby girl, you have no idea what it’s doing to hear you call me that. I shouldn’t be this fucking turned on. You’re my best friend's kid.”

“Adopted kid,” she reminds him. 

“He’s not going to see it that way.” 

“I don’t care, I’m legal, and it’s my choice,” she backs away and stares him down. “I want this, want you, please.”

He raises a questioning brow. 

“Please, Daddy,” she adds. 

“Strip and get on the bed,” he commands. 

Rey shivers at his tone but obeys, pulling her tank top over her head and shimmying out of the cotton sleep shorts and underwear. His eyes roam over her naked figure, darkened with lust as he takes in her small breasts and cunt with the neatly trimmed chestnut curls at her center. 

“Are you going to -” she begins to ask. 

“Lay down and spread your legs,” he cuts her off. “Do you want Daddy to taste your pussy, baby girl? Let me see how wet you are for me.” 

Rey does as she's told, feeling her cunt clench at his command. She can feel her arousal dripping from her opening down between her thighs and lets out a whimper as Ben kneels between her spread legs, pushing them even further apart. His thumbs gently part her labia and he moans. 

“Please, Ben,” she begs. “Daddy, Please.” 

“My little girl is soaked, and I haven’t even touched her pretty little pussy yet. Look at how needy you are for me, how eager you are for my touch.” 

His head leans forward and she can feel the hot air from his mouth as he breathes against her center. Slowly he teases her, kissing her inner thighs and the crease along her pelvis before pressing a kiss to the curls at her groin. She writhes underneath him as he pins her down to the bed with one strong hand on her hip. 

“I need you,” she whines. 

“Ask me nicely, baby girl,” he reminds her. 

Rey whimpers again. “Please Daddy, please touch my cunt. I need you so badly.” 

“Good girl,” he praises as his tongue licks a firm stripe up her center, parting her folds from her opening to her clit. “So fucking sweet, just like I knew you’d be.” 

She cries out as he eagerly laps at her clit before tracing his tongue down to her entrance and prodding at the tight hole. Loud slurping noises fill the room with her moans as he sucks and licks at every inch of her core. As her body begins to relax, he inserts a finger just inside her cunt, working it slowly into the tight channel, stroking her inner wall as she babbles incoherently. 

“Daddy, daddy, fuck, please don’t stop, I’ll be so good,” she sobs. 

“I know you will sweetheart, you’re such a good girl, so sweet and so tight for me,” he assures her. “Has anyone else had this little pussy before?” 

“No, Daddy. It’s just for you,” she replies. “I want it to be you.” 

Ben sits up for a moment and regards her seriously. “Are you sure, Rey?” 

“I am,” she answers firmly.   
  
She’s never been more sure of _anything_ in her life. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, I don’t have any protection. I haven’t been seeing anyone since the divorce, shit.” He runs a hand through his hair. 

“I’m on birth control. Mom made me start the pill last year, and I’ve never been with anyone else - you could...” she trails off as she bites her lip. 

A smile forms on his lips and he crawls back over her. “Fuck yes, baby girl.” 

His mouth finds her breasts on his way back down to her core, taking each nipple between his lips one at a time and suckling gently at the tiny pink buds. He leaves them both raw and glistening with his saliva as he continues to trace his tongue down her stomach, over her bellybutton, and back to her cunt. 

A finger slips inside her opening as he latches onto her clit, sucking firmly as he pumps his digit in and out, before inserting a second. Carefully he stretches her, and she can feel the vibrations from the moaning against the sensitive flesh. 

“So tight, you’re going to feel so good around my cock, baby girl. You’re going to take Daddy so well,” he breathes. “Need you to come first though, can you come for me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she gasps as he gently bites her clit before soothing it with his tongue. 

“That’s my girl,” he chuckles. “Come for Daddy, sweetheart, and then you can have my cock.” 

Ben wraps his lips tightly around her clit and begins to steadily fuck her with the two fingers that fit snugly within her tight channel. His free hand reaches up to pinch one of her nipples, rolling the tight peak between his thumb and forefinger. 

She cries out loudly as her entire body seems to clench around him, trembling uncontrollably as the tightness in her center suddenly uncoils. She’s masturbated enough to recognize the signs of her own climax, but this catches her off guard. Her orgasm crashes over her as she shouts his name, squeezing her thighs around his head as she bucks against his face over and over again. 

“Ben, ben, _fuck,_ holy _fuck_ ,” she gasps. “Fuck, Daddy.” 

“What do you say, baby girl?” he murmurs as he stands up from between her sticky thighs. 

Rey gives him a lazy smile as she catches her breath. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, baby girl,” he responds before pulling his shirt over his head and pushing his sweatpants down his legs. He’s not wearing any underwear and she lets out a squeak at the size of his erection; long and thick and standing proudly from the dark curls at his groin. 

“Fuck,” she whispers. 

Ben smirks and fists his cock with his hand, the deep purple tip a stark contrast to the pale skin of his fingers. It’s already leaking white pearly fluid and he swipes his thumb across the top, spreading it into the skin there. “See something you want, sweetheart?” 

Rey nods, biting her lip nervously. She knows it will fit, but at that moment she isn’t sure _how._

“You’re going to feel so good around my cock, baby girl,” he growls. 

“Can I?” she sits up and reaches for him. 

He shakes his head. “Next time,” he murmurs gently. “I need to be inside you when I come. Lay back down.” 

Obeying immediately, she spreads her legs as she rests back on her elbows, propping herself up so she can watch as he slides the head of his cock through her folds, coating them with her arousal. He teases her clit, rubbing the tip against it, before positioning it at her entrance and sliding the tip inside. 

“Daddy,” Rey whimpers as he presses forward, the stretch burning slightly as he slowly works his way into her virgin cunt. 

“That’s it, baby girl, look at how well you take me,” he murmurs, pushing her onto her back and pressing kisses to her breasts. “So tight, made just for me.” 

It’s almost unbearably tight and she isn’t sure if she’ll be able to handle taking _all_ of him. Breathing softly, she relaxes and he presses forward, slowly sliding each inch of his cock into her waiting heat. 

“You’re so big,” she whimpers. “So full.”

“Is it too much, sweetheart? I don’t want to hurt you?” 

Rey shakes her head. “Not too much, _please_ don’t stop.” 

When he bottoms out, she sees stars behind her eyes, his entire length pulses within her tight channel and she clenches around him. 

“Don’t do that, sweetheart, you’re going to make me come too fast,” he growls as he pulls back and thrusts forward again. 

Picking up the pace, he begins to fuck her steadily. Her hands grip at his shoulders as she adjusts to his size, the burning sensation slowly fades as her body relaxes around him. 

“Fuck, Daddy, just like that,” she begs as he shifts his position to hit at just the right angle. 

“You were made for me, baby girl. This cunt is mine now,” he growls. “I’m going to fill you with my cum, and one day I’m going to put a baby in this belly, watch you grow round with our child as your breasts fill with milk. I bet you’d let me suck your sweet little tits, wouldn’t you, sweetheart? Letting your daddy breed you and taste your milk?” 

Rey nods as he thrusts even harder against her. “Yes. _Yes._ I want you to fuck a baby into me, Daddy.” 

Ben leans over and nips at her breast. “Soon, baby girl, gonna fill you up with so much cum until you’re overflowing. Gonna make you mine forever.” 

He suckles at her nipples again, causing her to cry out as his thumb rubs against her clit in time with his thrusts.

“Daddy, please,” she sobs, her nails digging into the flesh on his upper back. 

“Such a good girl for Daddy, taking my cock so well,” he praises her before returning his mouth to her breast, rapidly flicking his tongue over one of her pointed nipples. “I love your perfect little tits, so _fucking_ small. I bet I could fit the whole thing in my mouth.” 

She gasps as he closes his lips around her entire breast, sucking it firmly into his mouth.

“Ben, holy _shit_.” 

He growls around her tit. 

“Daddy,” she corrects herself. 

Ben releases her entire tit with a wet pop and grins down at her. “Good girl, you learn so well, don’t you sweetheart?” 

“Just for you, Daddy,” she replies sweetly. 

He smirks and takes her other breast in his mouth, sucking it softly before pulling back to admire his work. “Mine,” he claims, pinching each nipple sharply. 

“All yours,” she agrees. 

He begins to fuck her even harder, straightening his torso and pulling her legs over his arms so her knees lock inside his elbows. Thrusting against her, his balls slapping loudly against her ass as he thumbs at her clit.

“I’m so close, baby girl. Are you ready for Daddy’s cum?” 

Rey nods, clenching her cunt around his cock. “Come for me, Daddy. Fill me up.” 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he grounds out, throwing his head back as he shoots jet after jet of his cum deep inside, coating her inner walls. “Baby girl, _Rey_ , shit, I’m coming so hard - so _fucking_ hard.” 

She cries out a moment later as her second orgasm hits and her walls spasm around him, milking every last drop of cum from his cock. 

Ben pulls her into his arms, gently guiding her so she’s lying on top of him, his cock still nestled snug within her channel. 

“Daddy,” she murmurs as she tucks her head under his chin. “Stay? I love feeling you inside me.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he answers. “We can stay like this as long as you like.” 

She hums contentedly and lifts her face to kiss along his jawline. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” he whispers. “You were such a good girl for Daddy.” 

“Can we do this again?” she asks after a moment. 

He rubs his hand down her back and chuckles softly. “Whenever you want.” 

They’ll have to figure out how to hide it from her parents until after she graduates, but for now, it will be their little secret. 

Rey squeezes her cunt around his cock and sighs. 

Maybe having her Dad’s best friend move in wasn’t so bad after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey continue sneaking around and explore new kinks as she finishes her senior year of high school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 98% pure filthy smut and kinks and very little plot to be found. I have no shame and no regrets 😏😈
> 
> Please mind the new tags!

* * *

  
Sneaking around shouldn’t be this easy. 

Ben thinks back to when he first fucked his best friend’s daughter, _adopted and of legal age daughter,_ he reminds himself, and the uncertainty of where things would go from there. 

He should have ended things after that morning; written it off as a lapse of judgment and walked back on his earlier comment that they could do it again. The words were forming on his lips when she’d lazily smiled up at him as her small hand wrapped around his morning erection and uttered the words _“is this for me, Daddy?”_

That has been two months earlier, and he’s been fucking her nearly every day since. 

It’s all too convenient that Poe and Zorii work long hours and travel often. 

Sometimes he wonders if they know what’s going on when they both have business trips at the same time, but they’ve never once shown a hint of awareness that their houseguest is railing their teenage daughter. Even with the few _very_ close calls that they’ve had. 

Her high school graduation is two months away. She should be out with friends, shopping for a prom dress, dating boys her own age, and fumbling around awkwardly in the back seat of a used sedan. Ben knows he should try and encourage her, but he’s selfish and she’s his _good little girl._

Most of the time.

*

She comes into his room as soon as she gets home from school and he smirks at the mischievous expression on her face. He knows that look. 

“Does my little girl want to play?” he asks softly, enjoying the way her cheeks turn a delicate pink at his words. 

Rey nods in response and he pushes away from his desk as he begins to unfasten his slacks. 

“I still have important work to finish, sweetheart, if you’re an extra good girl for me and keep my cock nice and warm in your mouth you can have a reward when I’m finished.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” she agrees as she drops to her knees beside the desk and crawls between his legs. 

Taking his still flaccid member in her hands, she guides the tip into her mouth before sliding forward to engulf as much as the length as she can. He begins to harden almost immediately and she gags as he hits the back of her throat. 

“Hold still, I need to focus,” he commands, inching the chair closer to the desk. 

She repositions herself so she’s wedged between his legs, her head resting against his thigh as she holds his cock in her mouth. He can feel the measured puffs of breath as she exhales through her nose and the subtle vibrations of her occasional hums. 

It takes him nearly fifteen minutes to finish. Rey has been growing restless for almost half of it. He’s asked, twice, if she needs to stop. Both times she’s answered with a firm shake of her head. His _good_ girl. 

Pushing back slowly away from the desk, he cups the side of her face and grins. “I’m all done, sweetheart.” 

Rey pulls her mouth off his cock, a thick trail of her saliva connects the tip to her lips and he wipes her mouth with his sleeve. 

“Was I good, Daddy?” she asks. 

“Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees on the bed,” he commands softly, standing up so she can crawl out from under his desk. 

She obeys, shedding her tee-shirt and jeans, followed by the lace bralette and underwear he likes her to wear. Her nipples are already hard, and her cunt is glistening. 

“Like this?” 

Ben watches her crawl onto the bed, swallowing thickly at the view of her ass and pussy on full display. Kneeling behind her, his clothes still on and his cock still out, he buries his face between her thighs and uses his tongue to lap at her folds. His mouth is devouring her pussy - sucking at her clit until her legs are trembling and she’s howling his name. 

“So good, baby girl, you taste _so_ fucking delicious.” 

Licking a stripe down the center of her cunt, he slips his tongue into her entrance and begins to fuck her steadily with his mouth. Gripping her hip tightly with his one hand, he rocks his face against her as his other hand finds her clit, rubbing the firm nub in quick circles with his thumb. 

It never takes long to send her over the edge this way. He smirks against her center as he feels her clench, arching her ass into his face as she climaxes. Her juices and his saliva soaking her inner thighs and his face as he eagerly laps up her release. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” 

He stands behind her and gives her ass a playful slap, then another across the other cheek. The faintest tinge of pale pink blooms across the pale flesh and he grins at his artwork. 

“Such a perfect ass,” he murmurs as he gently runs a finger through her crack, pressing lightly against the entrance there. “Daddy’s going to get you all ready to take my cock here one day.” 

She groans and pushes back against his finger, rolling her hips, desperate for more contact. “Please.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, sweet girl,” he continues, “your tight little virgin hole filled with my cock, stretched to the limit.” 

His finger works just past the ring of muscle, sucking the tip in and causing her to let out a gasp. With a smirk, he withdraws his finger and lowers his face to where his hands have parted her ass, and swipes his tongue across her rear entrance. She squeals as he makes contact with the puckered flesh, tracing the tiny ridges before swirling and flicking over her winking hole. 

He continues to tease her as she gasps and writhes beneath the firm hold he has on her thighs, begging him incoherently for more. 

“Yes, _yes,_ daddy, please. Please don’t stop.” 

She’s nearly undone when he withdraws his mouth and stands up behind her. His cock is rock hard, leaking, and ready to burst. Lining up the tip with the entrance to her cunt he pushes forward, filling her suddenly with one stroke. 

As he begins to fuck her in earnest, his finger returns to prod at her rear entrance again. Slick with his saliva, it easily breaches the tight passage and he thrums against the firm flesh there in rhythm with the frantic pace of his thrusts. 

“Shit, baby girl, you are so tight.” 

Her cunt and her ass are gripping his cock and his finger as he fills both of her holes. Thrusting eagerly against her, panting heavily as he takes her from behind, working them both towards completion. He loves the way she whimpers and trembles beneath him, begging him over and over for more. 

“Ben,” she chokes out as his pace quickens. 

His hand slaps her ass and she yelps at the sudden contact. 

“What was that, baby girl?” 

“Da- Daddy,” she sobs. “I need to come.” 

He chuckles as he smooths his palm over the flushed skin. “Hmm, you do, do you? I’m not so sure if you deserve to come yet, baby.” 

He hears her let out another sob and begs him again. 

Gripping her hips tightly he slams against her, thrusting forcefully as his orgasm builds. His balls tighten and he withdraws quickly, his spend painting her lower back in ropes of pearly white fluid. Even though she’s protected, there’s something about marking her like this that he can’t resist. 

She still hasn’t come. 

He debates making her wait, but her sweet little whimpers and the way she’s desperately arching her back and thrusting her ass towards him are impossible to resist. 

Gently he guides her forward until she’s closer to the head of his bed. Lying on his back, he slides underneath her so his face is beneath her swollen and dripping cunt. His hands wrap around her thighs, pulling her center to his mouth as he latches onto her clit and sucks. Hard. 

“Yes,” she moans as he eagerly works his lips and tongue over every inch of her dripping core. “So close, please don’t stop, I’m so, _so,_ close.” 

Her breathing quickens and she cries out as she comes undone above him, riding his face until her juices are spilling onto his tongue and down his chin. 

*

He introduces her to almost everything, but once in a while, she surprises him with a request of her own. 

“I want you to fuck me when I’m sleeping,” she tells him one Saturday afternoon. “I read about it and it really turned me on, the idea of it at least, is that alright?” 

Her face blushes his favorite shade of pink. 

“I suppose we can try,” he agrees. “Only if you’re a good girl tonight. Poe and Zorii asked me to keep an eye on you, to make sure you stay out of trouble.” 

She grins at him and rolls her eyes. “I was standing next to you when they left. I’m pretty sure they told me that you’d be around if I needed anything, and I know what I need.” 

He grabs her and pulls her into his lap. “You do?” he murmurs as he tickles her sides, causing her to squeal and attempt to escape his grasp. “Ah, you do.”

She gives in to him, burying her face into his neck. “Please, Daddy?” 

“Will you be good for me?” 

“I promise.” 

He gently lifts her face to his and kisses her softly on the lips. “Good girl.” 

The following morning, her slender form curls up against him as she rests her head on his shoulder, tucked securely under his arm with her legs entwined with his. 

They _always_ sleep naked. 

Easing her sleeping form onto her side, he gently slips his hand between her thighs, running a finger along her seam until he finds her clit. She moans slightly at his touch but doesn’t stir any further. 

Having full control of her body like this shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does. 

“You’re so gorgeous, sweetheart,” he whispers in her ear. “I’m going to make you feel so good. So full.” 

Positioning himself behind her, he slides his erection between her legs, pulling her thigh back towards him and pressing into her. It doesn’t take long before his cock catches on her entrance and he pushes forward slowly, letting her stretch around him inch by inch. 

“Mmm, yes,” she murmurs sleepily and he feels her relax into him. 

Her moans and whimpers increase as his cock fills her cunt while he gently fucks her out of her dreams. Her body grows more and more responsive and her tired pleas become louder and louder as his name spills from her lips. 

“You’re taking me so well, sweetheart, like you were made for me.” 

He’s _almost_ certain that she was. 

“Please,” she whimpers. 

Gripping her hip firmly he begins to fuck her faster. “I’m going to fill your sweet little pussy with my cum. I know how much you love that, baby girl.”

He grins as she becomes even more responsive, rolling her hips as he continues gently moving in and out of her slick heat. She’s so tight this way, her thighs squeezing together as he thrusts into her, holding her back against his chest. 

When she’s fully awake, he pulls out and rolls onto his back. She climbs on top of him and straddles his waist, easily lowering herself onto his cock and bracing her hands against his chest. 

“Rey, fuck baby girl, just like that,” he groans as she begins to bounce up and down. Her tiny tits bounce with each motion and he pulls her forward to take one of the rosy buds into his mouth. 

He covers the soft mound with his lips as his tongue traces her nipple, flicking rapidly before sucking firmly at the surrounding flesh. 

“Yes, more please, Daddy.” 

Her response is a whisper as she slides one hand between her legs and begins to play with her clit. 

“Such perfect little tits,” he murmurs against her skin. “I can’t get enough. You’re so sweet, baby girl. So good for me.” 

She cries out when he suddenly devours her other nipple, licking and sucking until she’s nearly coming undone as she frantically fucks him. Her cunt grips his length as she chases her orgasm. 

He focuses on letting his release build as he begins to feel her walls fluttering around him. She’s so close, he can see it in her face, the way it’s red and twisted with pleasure and concentration as she continues to work two fingers on her clit. 

“I’m going to -“ she gasps, clenching around his cock. 

“That’s it, come for me, sweetheart.” 

He knows the effect his demands have on her and watches as her face contorts in pleasure as she climaxes, bouncing erratically on his cock as she rides out her release. 

It doesn’t take long for him to follow. 

*

“You have to go to prom.” 

He’s in the living room when Zorii and Rey enter in the middle of a heated argument. 

“I really don’t, and I _really_ don’t want to,” Rey protests. “The two of you won’t even be in town, so I don’t know why it matters so much.” 

Zorii looks over at him. “Ben would take pictures.” 

“I’m sure Ben would rather do anything else,” Rey replies. 

He nearly chokes. 

“No, he wouldn’t,” Zorii argues. “Don’t you want the experience, Rey?” 

Rey glances over at him briefly and he meets her eyes just long enough to catch the mischievous look she’s giving. “I’d rather have other experiences. I’m not going.” 

He should leave. He should leave right then and move out that night. There’s no way they’re going to be able to hide this for much longer. 

“Fine,” Zorii sighs. “If you change your mind.” 

“I know,” Rey answers. 

Zorii turns to leave the room and Rey sends a quick wink in his direction before disappearing upstairs. 

  
  


He fucks her ass for the first time the night she should be at her senior prom. 

She’s been preparing for him; the sight of the pale pink jewel nestled between her cheeks is almost enough to make him come on the spot. _Almost._

His latest favorite thing to do is to fuck her pussy while she’s wearing her plug, gently pressing against the knob in time with her thrusts. She looks so gorgeous with both of her holes filled as she loses control. 

She’s waiting on the bed on all fours, completely naked save for the hair tie around her ponytail and the jewel in her ass - both the same shade of pink as her nipples and cunt. 

“You look so gorgeous like that, sweetheart.” 

Grasping the base of the plug, he rocks it gently a few times, just enough to elicit a reaction before he eases it from her body. 

“Relax,” he coos, placing a hand on her lower back until he feels her muscles release the tension they are holding. “That’s it, just like that.”   
  


He runs a finger between her cheeks before taking both hands and spreading her wide and burying his face between her legs, his tongue flicking across her tiny hole. She squeals and squirms as he pushes against the pucker, pushing forward into her passage. 

“Fuck,” she hisses as he pulls away. 

“I need you to relax for me sweetheart, can you do that?” 

She nods between deep, heavy breaths. “Yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

He reaches for the lube beside him and flips the cap open, pouring a generous amount onto his palm. Covering the length of his shaft first, he spreads the rest around and inside her puckered entrance and slips one finger inside. 

She’s used to taking two fingers, but his cock is something entirely different and he wants, _needs_ , to make sure she’s ready for him. 

“Still okay?” he asks. 

“Mmmhmm,” she mumbles. “I can take more.” 

Ben chuckles softly and adds a second finger alongside the first. “I know you can, baby girl.” 

“So full,” she whimpers as he gently scissors his two fingers within her tight passage. 

“This isn’t even close to full, sweetheart, my cock is going to stretch your little hole to the limit.” 

He works the third finger in, going slowly so she can adjust, and waits until her body begins to relax and he can fuck her against his fingers. 

“I’m ready for you, I want you,” she pleads. 

Withdrawing his fingers, he wipes them discreetly on the bedsheets and kneels behind her, taking his cock in hand. 

“I’ll go slow,” he promises as he places the tip at her entrance. “I stop when you say. If it’s too much, we don’t need to do this, sweetheart.” 

He watches her head bob in a single nod before pressing forward. Her body resists him at first, trying to expel his presence as the tight muscles fight against the intrusion. 

“Press back against me,” he leans over her back to murmur in her ear, keeping one hand on his cock as he continues to push into her. 

“It’s so tight,” she sobs as she attempts to push against him.

The head of his cock slips past the entrance as though he’s being sucked inside her body. From there, he inches forward slowly, pulling back to watch as he stretches her wide open. “Fuck, baby girl, do you have any idea how you look right now?” 

She answers with an incoherent moan. 

“Are you doing okay?” 

Her answer is a nod and another whimper. 

“I’m so close, you’re taking me so well,” he encourages her. 

When he’s almost fully seated, he pulls back and presses forward again. His movements are slow and controlled, allowing her to adjust to his size. 

“So full, it’s so much,” she groans. 

“Do you need to stop?” He pauses briefly, placing a hand on the small of her back. 

She shakes her head frantically. “No, no, no, I need more. Please.” 

“If that’s what my little girl wants,” he smirks and begins to move again. 

They settle into an easy rhythm, her movements becoming more and more confident as she rolls her hips to meet each of his thrusts. Taking one hand, he reaches around and finds her clit, rubbing it firmly as he picks up the pace. 

“Fuck!” 

“You like that don’t you sweetheart? Your ass stuffed full of my cock?” he murmurs. “I don’t think you realize how amazing you feel.” 

She groans in response and begins to tremble beneath him. 

“I need to come.” 

“How do you ask nicely?”

“Please may I come, Daddy?” she begs. “Please. _Please.”_

He pounds into her harder and faster, urging her to her climax as she comes undone beneath him. 

After she’s climaxed, he removes his hand from her clit, gripping her hips with both hands as he frantically chases his release. 

With a loud shout, he comes, filling her with his cum until it’s leaking out of her. His cock slips from her back passage, and he collapses on the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms and holding her against his chest. 

“You were perfect, baby,” he whispers against her forehead before placing a kiss on her temple. 

Tomorrow he’ll tell her he accepted a new job offer and in a couple of weeks, he’ll be moving four hours away. 

It’s a good thing that his new apartment is five minutes away from the college she’ll be attending that fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
